I Miss Your Face
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Ficlet BaekSoo and KriSoo. Yaoi. Typo. Gaje. Alay. Dll. DLDR PLEASE


BaekSoo

"_Hyungieee~_ aku kangen," Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang, saat dia membuka pintu _apartement_nya hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Maafkan _hyung_ Soo-ie~ pekerjaan kantorku sangat menumpuk," Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya kepada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Uhh yasudah gapapa kok _hyung_. Tapi sebelum kau masuk cium aku dulu," Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Haha dasar kau, manja" walaupun Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, dia tetap mencium bibir seksi Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melumat bibir kekasih. Dan mereka masuk kedalam _apartement_ Kyungsoo masih dengan berciuman panas.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, tau gak sih? Aku kangen banget sama _hyung_," kini mereka sedang menonton televisi sambil duduk bersandar di sofa. Kyungsoo yang menyenderkan badan mungilnya didada Baekhyun. Dia memainkan jarinya diatas dada _namja _tampan tapi manis itu.

"_Hyung_ juga sayang," Baekhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Apa yang _hyung_ rindukan dariku?" Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata sipit Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya.

"_Hyung _rindu semua yang ada pada dirimu Soo-ie~" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas dan tersenyum memperlihatkan _eyesmile_nya. "Kalau kamu sayang?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Aku... aku rindu wajahmu _hyung,_" Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Soalnya... wajahmu selalu buat aku mulas dan aku... ingin kekamar mandi. Huaa tunggu sebentar ya _hyung_, jangan kabur. Aku masih kangen," Kyungsoo beranjak dan duduknya dan berlari menuju _yah you know lah._ Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menikmati acara televisi. "Sudah ditebak Soo-ie, sudah biasa."

THE END

Words: 236

KriSoo

"_Gege_? Ayo kita ketemuan," Kyungsoo merajuk dengan Kris lewat telpon. Dia mem_poutkan_ bibir seksinya yang jika dilihat oleh Kris, dia pasti akan langsung melumat bibir seksi tersebut.

"Baiklah _baby_, kau mau ketemuan dimana?" Kris tersenyum mengetahui kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk.

"Aku mau di_cafe_ biasa saja _gege_,"

"Baiklah, aku kesana satu jam lagi oke?"

"OKE _GEGE_!" pekiknya girang. Dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"_GEGE_!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada orang yang baru memasuki _cafe_. Membuat orang tersebut juga melambai balik kepadanya.

"_Baby_~" Kris langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan kekasih mungilnya itu. dia menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Gege_, Kyungie rindu gege," Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan berpindah duduk menjadi disamping Kris.

"_Gege_ juga sayang," Kris mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo. Membuat _namja_ mugil iru merona.

"Aku rindu wajahmu _ge_," Kyungsoo memeluk Kris erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris. "Foto _gege_ yang aku cetak kemarin rusak,"

"Kok bisa _baby_?" Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Memberi tahukan kalau dia juga merindukan _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"Soalnya foto itu aku buat nakutin tikus dirumah _ge_," Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kris. "Terus, ada setan yang melihat, dia takut terus fotonya malah dirusak,"

"Haha _baby_, kau ini ada-ada saja," Kris mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu _baby_," Kris mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli pada pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ahh _gege_, gembel mulu," Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Gege _gembel karena di_plorotin_ mulu sama kamu sayang," Kris melirik Kyungsoo. Yang dilirik juga melirik balik.

"Jadi _gege_ tidak terima kalau aku _matre_?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Haha tidak kok sayang, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kita saling mencintai," Kris menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi berbelanja _gege_," Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan _puppy-eyes_nya. Berharap Kris dapat luluh.

"Baiklah sayang, apa yang kamu inginkan _gege_ belikan," Kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"_Jinja ge_? Kalau begitu, aku mau beli _Mall_nya saja. Boleh _ge_?"

"Haha akan _gege_ usahakan sayang,"

"Yey~" Kyungsoo terpekik senang dan langsung menarik Kris untuk berjalan cepat kearah mobil kekasihnya itu. Tidak sabaran eoh?

THE END

Words: 341

A/N: OKE, AKU TAU INI FICLET ANEH YANG PERNAH ADA. ANGGAP SAJA INI BAYARAN KARENA FF YANG LAIN BELUM SELESAI. MAAF READER SEMUA. SEPTI LAGI STRESS MINTA AMPUN SAMA TUGAS JUGA SEKARANG LAGI UTS! AKU JUGA BARU SEMBUH DARI SAKIT PANJANG SAYA YANG SELAMA SEBULAN TIDAK SEMBUH-SEMBUH-_- MAAFKAN AUTHOR LABIL INI READER U,U

FF KAIBAEK YANG SAYA JANJIKAN SEDIKIT LAGI SELESAI KOK~ DAN AKU JUGA PUNYA SATU PROJECT FF LAGI. FF CHANBAEK JUDULNYA 'AT 26' AKU GAK MAU POST DULU SEBELUM FF ITU SELESAI AKU KETIK. KARENA TAKUT JADI BANGKE DI FFN-_- BANYAK CERITA NUMPUK DIOTAK. TAPI KARENA TUGAS SEKOLAH DAN KEMALASAN AUTHOR UNTUK MENGETIK JADI... FF ITU HANYA BERJAMUR DIOTAK.

INI JUGA FICLET HUMOR YANG BENER-BENER GARING. TERSERAH KALIAN MAU PLAME KAYAK GIMANA... TAPI, INI ADALAH KEAJAIBAN KAREN AKU MAU NULIS FF :') AKU GAK MALES BUAT NULIS :') MAKASIH BUAT READER KALO YANG BERSEDIA BUAT** REVIEW** FF GAJE INI. MAKASIH YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA /tebar lope/

BAGI KALIAN YANG MAU TEMENAN SAMA AUTHOR AKAY INI, FOLLOW AJA TWITTER AUTHOR (_septilatifah) DIJAMIN DIPOLBEK KOK :*

MAKASIH READERS TERCINTAH DAN TERSAYANG. SARANGEK. I LOP YU MUAH MUAH :*


End file.
